freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I found this amazing theory on FNAFs subreddit Before you even enter the menu of Five Nights at Freddy's, you are forced into a cutscene, where you look through the eyes of Freddy in the location of FNAF1 diner. These cutscenes proceed the later nights as well, even though they seem to serve no narrative purpose. However, once the full game is completed we learn a few things that re-contextualize these scenes. *The primary events of FNAF2 occur prior to FNAF1 *The puppet is a supernatural entity with undetermined motivation, and has the ability to place spirits in the animatronics *Jeremy Fitzgerald is likely the victim of the bite of '87 and is braindead, and by the time of FNAF1 mostly likely regular dead, 'cause I doubt someone who works a minimum wage night job is going to be able to afford life support all that long *The person looking through the eyes of Freddy in the cutscenes is being haunted by the puppet, even though there is no physical puppet present in FNAF1 From this and a few other things I will go into in a moment, I believe that Jeremy Fitzgerald is the spirit within Freddy in FNAF1, and that the events of FNAF2 are him remembering and trying to piece together what happened to him. This explains the cutscenes (which are actually the present), and the reason we/he are able to see into the memories of the animatronics through the failure minigames. Consider the way Freddy plays in FNAF1: *Freddy is the most reluctant and least vengeful, activating only after the first few nights once the other animatronics fail to scare you off or disembowel you *Freddy is the most intelligent of the animatronics, seemingly anticipating the players movements and capable of sneaking into the players office *When the power runs out, Freddy waits until after a music box finishes playing to attack Compare this to Jeremy Fitzgeralds behavior and a few other things in FNAF2: *Jeremy must constantly keep a music box running or else be attacked by the puppet *Jeremy literally dons Freddy's mask in the course of the game, foreshadowing his future as the spirit within Freddy *Most tellingly, if you die in the course of the game, you are not confronted with your body being shoved in a suit with your eyes popping out, as in the first one. Rather, you are presented with the image of yourself looking out of Freddy's mask at another Freddy glaring at you. This is not really another Freddy though, it is simply a mirror of what you have become. If you view the game from the perspective that it is a flashback from the perspective of Jeremy/Freddy, all these things snap into place. Freddy/Jeremy waits until the Music Box runs out to attack because that's when the spirit of the Puppet comes out and forces him to. The cutscenes occur because they are literally what is happening and what Freddy/Jeremy's life is now, standing up on the stage, trapped within a decaying anamatronic, trying to piece together why he is there from his own memories and those of the animatronics. The scene where the Puppet haunts Freddy/Jeremy on the FNAF1 stage occurs to indicate that the Puppet is still the predominate force behind the ethereal goings on at the Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, even though his puppet form is likely locked in a crate somewhere. There is one possible hole in this, which is that the GIVE LIFE minigame clearly shows the four victims being given suits. However, I do not think this is a contradiction, as there are three traditional Freddy Fazbear (non-toy) costumes in FNAF 1 and 2. The most obvious is Golden Freddy, who's history is well known. The second is on Freddy in FNAF1, and the third is only seen if you lose the game, and in which Mike Schmidt's body is stuffed.